King Stark
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Young Prince Tony Stark, loses his parents at a young age. He believes it's his fault. The young cub runs away and is found by the secret pride, S.H.I.E.L.D. Who's leader was once friends with the late king. With the help of Nick Fury and his pride, Prince Tony grows into a strong lion and goes back to take his rightful place as king.
1. Preface

Author's Note: As I was going through my story, Lady and the Playboy. This idea came to me. What would a story be like if I turned the charters into lions and put them into the plot line of The Lion King. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark/Iron Man or any other Marvel charters and The Lion King, Marvel and Walt Disney does. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

A large golden lion with reddish brown eyes and a massive dark brown mane paced up and down in front of a large cave that sat on a large rock structure know as Stark Rock. The lion was known from all over as King Howard Stark.

A golden lion with with a black mane and green eyes sat not far with a frown on his face. This lion is know as the king's best friend and second in command, Obadiah Stane.

"You know all that that pacing is not good" said Obadiah, trying to sound helpful

"I don't care, I want to know what going on. It's been a hour and a half"

Just then an old baboon with light grey fur and long black like hair walked out with a staff.

"Queen Maria wish to see you" said the baboon

Howard nodded and said "Thank you, Kiki" before walking in the cave

Inside the cave laid a dark beige lioness with black ear rims and blue eyes. In her forepaws were a small golden bundle.

"He's beautiful" purred Howard before nuzzling his queen

"Have you thought of a name?" Howard asked as he sat in front of his family

Maria smiled as she looked loving at her son and said "Yes, his name is Anthony"

Howard looked down at his son and said "My little Tony"

* * *

In a jungle was a very large pride that not a lot of animals know about. The ones who do, are the few lucky ones. A large falcon flew over head before landing on a large bulky dark brown lion with blue eyes, a black mane and four claw marks going down his closed left eye.

"Word from Stark Industries, sir" said the falcon

The lion nodded for the bird to continue.

"Queen Maria had just given birth to a son"

"Very well, Arrow"

The bird nodded and flew off. Once Arrow disappeared in the sky the lion got up and walked away further into the jungle. He soon came a pond a greyish cream lioness with grey eyes and a dark cream lion with greyish brown eyes and a dark brown mane.

"Coulson"

The lion and lioness looked to see the leader of the jungle pride, known to the members as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Nick" purred the lioness as she nuzzled the dark pelted lion once he walked over

"Sir" said the dark cream lion with a bow

"Coulson, I need you and Arrow to keep a close eye on the Starks" said Nick with authority

"Right away sir" said Coulson before running off

The lioness soon turned to Nick and said "Why do the Starks need watching?"

Nick sighed before saying "Sky, there's no easy way to tell you this. But someone's out to kill Howard, he just had a son. So I have the best looking after him"

Sky shook her head and said "Who would want to kill Howard? He's a nice lion"

Nick nuzzled the lioness and said "I don't know who it is, but I will try by best to stop this"

Sky nuzzled into Nick's black mane as they watched the sun set.

Author's Note: So how was the Preface? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Pushed Away

Author's Note: Thank you, SparrowLilies for your review.

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only now my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

A small golden cub with golden fur on his head and reddish brown eyes stud at the peck of Stark Rock, before running in the cave. This cub is known as Prince Tony Stark.

Tony ran over to his dad and tried to get him up.

"Dad! Dad!"

Howard groaned before pushing the cub large king yarned before looking at his six month old cub.

"Tony, stop. I'm very tire. I need all my strength later"

Tony put his small chestnut colour paws on his father's dark brown mane and said "But daddy, you promise"

Howard sat up and said "Tony, I'm too busy right now" with that the king stud up and walked out out of the cave

Tony watched his father leave with his black rimmed ears pinned to his head.

_'He never has time for me'_ thought the prince before walking out of the cave and into the savannah

As the young prince was walking a pear of teal eyes watched him through long golden grass. Once Tony got in a clearing a small creamy cub with light brown freckles and strawberry blonde tuff on her head that curls into her right eye, pounced on the surprised prince. A dark brown teen lion with reddish eyes and a growing black mane stepped out of the tall grass laughing.

"That was very good Pepper and funny"

The cream lioness cub beamed out that while their friend frowned.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked

Tony sighed and said "My dad doesn't has time for me. I guess I'm not what a king's son supposed to be"

"Don't think like that. King Howard loves you" said the teen placing a pale tan colour paw on the golden prince shoulder

"Rhodey, he broke yet another promise this morning" Tony said with tears forming

Pepper pinned her ears back. The one thing she hates is to see her friends cry.

"Tony"

The young lions looked and saw the queen walking their way. Once Maria got go the trio Tony looked up with tearful eyes.

"Oh, my little Tony" cried Maria before she pulled her son close "I'm so sorry"

Tony just sniffed up his tears as his mother hugged him.

Maria nuzzled her son before saying "How about we take a walk"

Tony wiped the tears away before nodding. Maria smiled at her son before walking to the edge of the clearing.

Tony looked at his friends and said "See you guys later" before running off to his mother

Once by Maria's side, the dark beige queen bend down and nuzzled her son's nose before walking out into the plains.

Author's Note: How did you like Ch:1? I actually felt bad for cub Tony, writing this chapter. Please review, I'll appreciate it the highest. Thank You ! :)


	3. Proud Moments

Author's Note: Thank you, SparrowLilies. You're the best! I want to put out that in this story Justin Hammer's sex is switched into a lioness.

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

Maria and Tony were having a fun time in the plains when they came a pound Howard and the leaders of the elephant and giraffe herds.

"Howard dear, what's going on?" asked Maria walking over to her mate

Howard sighed and said "Trying to end this riff between these two herds. I'm running out of patients" sitting down and rubbed his temples with his chestnut colour paw

"Did you try to get them to share?" asked Maria as she looked at the herd leaders argue

Howard sighed and said "Yea, but the elephants say that this tree been in the family since my great grand parent's reign"

While his parents conversed on the ending the riff, Tony climbed a boulder and cleared his little throat.

"Um can I say something?"

Everyone quite down and looked at the prince. Howard was not happy.

"Anthony, get down"

Tony shook his head and said "No dad, let me try"

Before Howard could say anything. Tony went back to talking with the leaders.

"Have you thought about using a treaty?"

The leaders looked at each other before turning their attentions on the young prince.

"One herd could eat there one month and the other herd the next month" explained Tony

The elephant leader, Jumbo raised an eye brow and said "Wouldn't that be sharing?"

Tony nodded but said "If you don't share, then you will be recited to eat here. Your choice"

Maria had a proud smile her face as she watched her son. Howard on the other paw had a look like he wasn't pleased. The herd leaders finally end the riff.

"Anthony, I'm so proud of you" purred Maria as she hugged her son once the leaders walked off

Tony smiled at his mother, before looking up at his father with wide eyes. Howard sighed and was about to say something when Isis, a white dove landed in front with a bowed.

"Sir, the King Blake Hammer of the north side is here with his daughter"

Howard nodded and whispered something in Maria's black rimmed ear.

Maria nodded and said "Tony why don't you go see Jarvis, I understand he was looking for you"

Tony sighed and said "Alright, see ya"

Tony sat in that same spot with his ears pinned after his parents were long gone. The sun started to set when a young golden orange lion with sky blue eyes and a black mane.

"Tony"

The golden cub looked up and saw his other good friend and mentor, Jarvis.

Tony gave a small smiled and said "What are you doing here?"

Jarvis chuckled as he sat next to the cub and said "Your parents are worried and asked me to find you"

Tony scoffs and said "I doubt it"

Jarvis gives Tony a nudge and said "Come on, they want to to meet the princess"

Tony rolled his eyes before getting up and following his mentor home. Once home Tony looked over at his parents who was talking to a large well build large pale tan lion with a dark brown mane and a dark brown stripe going from the mane to his shoulders. The lion's eyes were orange.

Tony sighed before curling up in his corner by the cave entrance. With one last look at his parents before falling asleep. Tony was in such a deep sleep that he didn't feel his father nuzzled him and whispered,

"My son, I'm so proud of you"

Author's Note: What think you think? The next chapter would be the saddest one. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Future Alliance

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

Tony woke up to being nudged by his mother's paw.

Maria smiled and said "Morning sweety"

Tony yarned and before looking at the cave entrance and said "How long have I been asleep"

Maria smiled and said "Not long"

Tony nodded and said "Am I on trouble?"

Maria chuckled and said "No, but your father and I want you to meet our future alliance"

Tony groaned and said "Mom, do I have to"

Maria chuckled and said "Yes, now come here you need a bath"

Tony yelped as he tried to run but his mother grabbed him and started to bathed him.

Tony had a unpleased face as he yelled "Mom! You're meeting up my mane!"

* * *

In a land east side of Stark Industries, Obadiah was taking to figure hidden by the shadows. It's dark green eyes glowing.

"My lord, the plan will be put in motion soon" said Obadiah with a bow

"Very well, but if you are to fail it will be your death" snarled the green eyes before disappearing into the darkness

Obadiah sighed before heading back to Stark Industries to put his plan into action.

* * *

Tony followed Maria down Stark Rock's rocky stairs where he saw the large pale tan lion from last night. Once his mother and him was seated, Howard began to speak.

"Now that my son has joined the land of the living, we can begin" Howard than looked at Tony and said "I would like you to meet King Blake Hammer of the Northern Kingdom"

Tony dipped his head and said "Greetings"

Blake laughed and said "A prince with manners"

Howard smiled and said "We try" before looking at his son again and said "and this is King Blake's daughter , Princess Justina Hammer"

Next to Blake sat a pale tan lioness cub with a dark brown tuff that falls loosely in her orange eyes and a dark brown stripe going from her tuff to her shoulders. Tony sighed and before putting on a fake smiled and kissed the princess grey cream colour looked at his father who was giving him a stern look.

Tony sighed and said "Hi, I'm Prince Anthony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Howard smiled and said "Tony why don't you take Justina on a tour"

"I was kinda wondering if I could take him"

Howard looked up and see his best friend, like brother.

"Um, Stane we're ina middle of something"

"Please dad, Rhodey and Pepper could show her around" pleaded Tony

Howard sighed before nodding. Tony whoo-whoed as he jumped around his parents before walking off with his adopted uncle.

Author's Note: I had to stop here, sorry. But I will try to make next chapter extra special. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Death of a King and Queen

Author's Note: Thank you, SparrowLilies for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"So Uncle Obadiah, where are we going?" asked Tony as they walked down into the gorge

Obadiah fake smiled and said "Your father has a surprise for you"

Tony raised a brow and said "But I thought he..."

Obadiah laughs and said "That's what he wants you to think"

They soon come a pound a large rock shaded by a tree.

Once seated on the rock Tony looked up and said "Will you tell me the surprise"

Obadiah ruffled up the prince's fur in his head and said "You're such a naughty boy"

Tony put his small paws on his adopted uncle's chest and said "Please"

Obadiah shook his head and said "No, this is a father and son think" with a not interested wave of his paw

Tony pouted as Obadiah gasped and said "I should go him, now"

Tony's ears perked up and said "Uncle Obadiah, will I like this surprise?"

Obadiah gave an evil smiled before looking over his shoulder and said "Oh it's to die for" before walking off

* * *

Obadiah reached the top of the gorge where a large herd of wildebeest was grazing. With a evil smile, the golden lion gave chase. Sending the herd into the gorge. Obadiah stopped chasing and with a stastifed smile he ran off in the direction of Stark Rock.

* * *

Tony just got finish scaring a lizard off with a roar, which bounced off the walls. Before the young prince could mustered up another one, the ground started to shake. Tony looks up and seen thousands of wildebeest galloping his way. Without another thought the golden prince ran for his life.

* * *

Howard and Maria just left Stark Rock and was on their way for their afternoon walk with Isis perched on Queen Stark's shoulders. When the white bird pointed out that the herd was on the move.

"Odd" said Howard and Maria together

"Howard! Maria!" yelled Obadiah as he ran up to the king and queen

"Stane, what's up?" asked Howard

Obadiah took deep breathes before saying "Stamped in the gorge! Anthony is down there!"

Howard and Maria eyes grew wide with fear.

* * *

Tony ran as fast as his little legs could move. He soon came a pound a an old tree branch before climbing up and hanging on for dear life.

"Tony!"

The golden cub looked and seen his parent's helper.

"Isis, help me?"

"Hold on, your parents is on their way!" yelled Isis before flying off

"Hurry!" cried Tony hoping the bird heard him

"Isis, did you see my son?" asked Maria with concern with in her voice as tears fell down her face

Isis pointed a light blue tipped wing in the gorge and said "Down there"

Howard and Maria looked down and gasped as they seen their son holding on for dear life. After watching a wildebeest run to their son's save heaven they hurl themselves into the fray.

"Oh kings! What do I do? I'll go get help..." the dove didn't get to finish because Obadiah hit her, sending her into a wall knocking her out cold

Another wildebeest ran into Tony's tree, this time snapping the old thing in half and sending Tony soaring through the air. Maria watched in horror as her son soared through the air before being trampled. Howard jumped up and caught the prince in time before being rammed by a passing wildebeest. Sending poor Tony across the gorge floor. Tony looked around dazed with blood dripped from his chestnut colour muzzle.

"Dad! Mom!"

Howard looked around searching for his son, when his reddish brown eyes landed on a battered body of his queen.

"Maria!" cried Howard as he tried to crawl his way over

Maria coughed up some blood before wheezing out "Save Tony..."

Howard watched helplessly as life drained from his beautiful mate's body. Maria gave Howard a weakly smile before closing her blue eyes. Howard bowed his head as tears rolled down his face before looking around.

"Dad! Mom!"

Howard perked his ears at the cries of his son, before rising and running the direction of his son's distress. Before Tony could get a hold of what going on, he found himself being grabbed by the sides and lifted up on a ledge. Just as Howard looked in the young eyes that mirror his own, he was carried back into stamped by a passing wildebeest.

"Dad!" cried Tony

His eyes wandering the sea of brown and black looking for his father or mother. Just then a blur of gold and brown flew up and landed on a nearby wall face. Tony smiled before climbing higher to get a better look. Howard climbed till he couldn't climb no more, he looked up and was thankful to see Obadiah sitting there.

"Obadiah..."

Howard's back paws started to slip.

"Help me!"

Obadiah looked at the king before latching his dark grey claws in Howard's paws, making the mighty king roar out in pain.

Pain is written over Howard's face as he said "Why?"

Obadiah laughs and said "You have ultimate power and don't know how to use it"

Howard's face went wide as he realised the fate of his kingdom, but he couldn't do anything but accept his death.

Obadiah smirked evilly and whispered in Howard's ear,

"Long Live The King" before thrusting him off the face of the cliff

Tony watched in horror as he father fell to his death.

"Noooo!" screamed Tony

Once the the stamped cleared, Tony jumped down and started look for his parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

After a stray wildebeest ran by Tony seen two figures lying in the dust. Tony hold back the tears before running over. There lying side by side was his parents.

Tony pinned his ears as he walked over and said "Mom? Dad?"

No one moved. Tony walked over and pulled on their ears, still nothing.

Realising that his parents are gone,he ran off screaming "Help! Somebody help! Anybody! Help!"

With tears falling, the golden prince turned and walked over to his dead parents and snuggled under their paws.

Author's Note: I actually had tears forming writing this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and it had the same kinda effect on you. Please review, it's more than welcome.


	6. Found

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

"Anthony?"

Tony looked over his small shoulders to see Obadiah.

"What have you done?"

Tony got up and said "It was an accident, I didn't mean for this to happen"

Obadiah pulled the cub close as he said "Of course you didn't. No one ever does...but the king and queen is dead and if it wasn't for you...they still be alive"

Tony cried onto Obadiah's foreleg as the older lion gasped and said "What would the pride think? Surely if they found out they wouldn't want a murder as their king"

Tony sniffed up some tears and said "What am I do?"

Obadiah bends down and said "Run away. Run away and never return"

Tony gasped as he backed away. He gave one last look at his parent's bloody bodies before bolting off. Two dark grey hyenas came up behind the smirking lion. One had a ugly black Mohawk like hair with green eyes and a scar on his black color nuzzle. The other had dark brown hair that flops behind his right ear and brown eyes.

Obadiah sat still and without looking over his shoulder said,

"Kill him"

The hyenas snarled before bolted after the exiled prince. Tony stopped to catch his breath when the sound of growling reached the prince ears. Tony turned and saw two hyenas, with wide eyes Tony ran and climbed through a small gap between some rocks. Tony ran onto a ledge where a patch of thorns were below. When Tony turned his head he saw the hyenas coming toward him with teeth and claws bared.

Tony took a deep breath before leaping from the ledge and into the thorns. After rolling a bit, the prince got up and climbed through the openings as best he could. Getting snag by a thorn every now and thing.

"Thanos, stop!" yelled the brown eye hyena

The green eye hyena stopped just in time before flying into the thorns.

Thanos caught his breath before growling, "Aldrich we got to finish the job"

Aldrich walked up to the edge and said "He's good as dead out there anyway"

Thanos nodded and said "True, let's go tell Stane the job is done"

With that the two hyenas made their way to Stark Industries.

* * *

"With a heavy heart, I'm sorry to say that our beloved king and queen and our prince lost their lives in a stamped accident" said Obadiah sitting on a large boulder

Pepper rubbed her head on Rhodey's leg as tears fell.

"And as your new king, I say we will rise together as lion and hyenas join, to create a joyous future" yelled Obadiah before roaring to the kingdom as hyenas came in from all sides

* * *

"Ohhh.." sighed Kiki as she smeared a painting of cub Tony on the wall of her tree

Buzzards flew over the body of Tony, but then flew away as a Coulson ran over.

* * *

Tony groaned as he blinked his eyes open with water dripping from his face.

"Good, you're awake"

Tony looked up and saw a dark cream lion with grey brown eyes.

"Where I'm I?" asked Tony

"You're at S.H.E.I.L.D"

Tony looked from the dark cream lion and saw a large dark brown lion with blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Director Nick Fury and this is Coulson" said the lion sitting next to the young cub

"I'm..."

Nick stopped him and said "We know who you are"

"You do?" said Tony with wide eyes

Coulson nodded and said "Your father is a good friend if ours"

Tony pinned his ears as tears fell. He didn't see the glare Nick shot Coulson.

Nick looked back at Tony and said "How about you meet the pride"

Tony looked up with sad eyes before nodding. Nick smiled lightly before picking up the cub by his scruff and headed back to the pride with Coulson by his side.

Author's Note: Well now Tony is found by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now we're going to go into his growing and the life of the pride in Stane Industries. Hope you like it,please review.


	7. Birth of a new Tony Stark

Author's Note: SparrowLilies you're the best. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Everything Iron Man and Lion King related belongs to Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

**_~RDJ94~_**

Tony's teen body hit the ground with a aloud thud. A dark red teen lioness with green eyes and a red tuff that falls above her eyes, smirked before letting up.

It's been a year and half since the exile prince was excepted into the pride. The young cub became close friends with the pride cubs. A few months later when Tony's mane just started to grow when the pride got news that Sky was pregnant. Two months and a half later, Sky gave birth to a girl, Princess Sherise Fury. Since the first time Sherise laid eyes on the golden teen, it was love at first sight. At least on her part. But they became close friends, it took everything the cub got to keep her true feelings hidden.

"Very good, Tasha" Nick said with a nod

"How many times was that, Stark?" asked a cream teen lion with a black growing mane and teal eyes

Tony got up and shook his dark brown bangs out of his eyes before giving the cream teen a glare.

"Shut up, Clint"

Just then Sky walked over with a greyish brown cub with greyish brown fur sticking up on her head and greyish blue eyes following.

"How's training?" said Sky after nuzzling Nick

Nick sighed and said "Getting better" before looking at the cream teen and said "Barton! You're up!"

Clint nodded before getting in a fighting stance.

"Tony, ready?" said Coulson

Tony groaned before saying "Can we take...like twenty"

Coulson looked at Nick who nodded.

"Alright twenty minutes and no more" Coulson said giving the golden teen a glare

"Yea, yea. Come on Mena" Tony said before walking off with cloudy grey lioness and orange eyes

"Daddy, may I go to the watering-hole?" Sherise asked

Nick nodded and was about to say something but his daughter was all ready gone. Nick shook his head, his massive black mane whipping him in the face. Sky only chuckled as she watched her daughter disappeared.

* * *

Sherise was in a large patch of grass when she saw her crush leave his girlfriend, after she asked him to hunt them lunch. Sherise's eyes grew wide as she seen a young dark grey lion with a brown mane and brown eyes walked up and nuzzled Mena lovingly. Sherise gasped as Mena nuzzled back.

"You're spying now?"

The greyish brown cub nearly jumped out her fur before turning around and gave the two hyena pups there a death glare.

"Don't do that!" Sherise snarled

The hyena pups started giggling. One pup was all white with a white mane and tail. There was grey line that ran from her mane to the start of her tail. The other pup was tan with a black muzzle, ears, mane and tail. This pup had a black line going from his mane to the start of his tail and four black sock markings on his paws.

A few months ago Tony was doing a border check when he found two abandon four month old hyena pups. With the help of Sky, Tony nursed the pups back to heath and took care of them ever since.

"What are you looking at anyway?" said the tan pup with a roll of his brown eyes

Sherise glared at him and said "None of your business!"

The pups laughed but jumped when the grass they were behind was pulled apart. To reveal an angry Mena.

"Spying are we?" growled the grey lioness

"You want me to end them, dear?" said the grey lion walking over

Mena smirked and nuzzled the lion and said "No, Sam. We're good"

Sherise frowned and growled "Nothing is fine! You're cheating and I'm going to tell Tony!"

The cub made way to leave but Mena pinned her black tip tail with a pleased smirked.

"You wouldn't do that"

Sheirse glare up at the tan teen as she snatched her tail from under the teen's cream colour paw.

"Why the hell not!" Sherise growled

"Because! You wouldn't want to break your precious Tony's heart? Now would you?"

Sherise felt like all the air had dried up, where she couldn't breathe.

"Sherise, you okay?" asked the white pup

But that was theft on the cub's ears. Mena smirked before nuzzling the lion.

"Go, we will finish this later" Mena purred

Sam nodded and kissed Mena before running off. Sherise sat frozen as Mena walked away to the spot where she was before to see Tony catching his breath. He looked up and smiled, but when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face he frowned.

"Mena? What's wrong?"

Mena smiled and then growled "You are!"

Tony was taken back before he started stumbling over his words,

"Me! Wwwwhat did I do?"

"Here's what you need to know! And that is, we are done!"

Tony's eyes went wide as tears threatened to fall.

"Wwwhy?"

Mena rolled her eyes and growled "Do you really think I loved you? You are pathetic and I was using you! Now it's time to move on!"

Sherise sat with tears streaming down her face as she watched her crush get his heart broken. Tony's felt his whole crumble and fall in a million pieces as Mena ran off. Tony closed his eyes, before opening them and letting out a heart breaking roar as tears fell. Sherise weeped as she watched her broken friend. The cub's vision started to blur, but before everything went black she mangled one last cry.

"I'm sorry Tony!"

Author's Note: {I'm actually crying, :( } This is another sad chapter! I got to light some things up. Please review, they are more than welcome.


End file.
